


Mollify

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [85]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fever, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post Anime, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, Whump, emeto, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Yuuri is really sick. Victor worries.





	Mollify

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request for a sick Yuuri being taken care of by a worried Victor. Set post-series. Enjoy!

“Yuuri, you have to eat something,” Victor says, his voice threaded with concern.

“It’ll just come right back up,” Yuuri protests weakly, shaking his head and trying to retreat into his nest of blankets.

Victor leans over the back of the couch and pulls the covers back from Yuuri’s face. “You haven’t eaten anything at all since yesterday,” he points out. “It doesn’t have to be much, just some soup or oatmeal. Whatever you want. Please, Yuuri.” 

It’s hard to resist Victor’s pleading. “Okay, I guess I can try to eat a little soup,” Yuuri sighs, giving in.

“That’s my Yuuri!” Victor praises, a relieved smile on his lips. “You just wait here and I’ll make it for you!” Yuuri groans, knowing the consequences of letting Victor cook. “And I’m just heating up soup that I got from the deli earlier, so don’t worry.”

Well, this means that it’ll probably be edible. Yuuri tries to focus on the TV while Victor is busy in the kitchen, but ends up dozing off. He’s awoken by Victor gently shaking his shoulder.

“Sit up and try to get some of this into you,” Victor instructs, helping Yuuri prop himself up on the pillows. Yuuri sighs heavily and takes a spoonful, forcing himself to swallow. The warmth feels good on his sore throat, but he’s still worried about his uneasy stomach. He only manages about half of the bowl before he starts to feel uncomfortably full.

It’s not very much, but it’s more than he’s managed to eat since he first came down with this awful stomach bug. “Good job,” Victor praises, taking the bowl from Yuuri’s hands before he can drop it. “Why don’t you try to get some rest? You look exhausted.”

It doesn’t take long for Yuuri to fall asleep, but it’s not restful at all. He’s restless and uneasy, and wakes up after only an hour with his stomach gurgling ominously. “Victor!” he whisper-yells, clapping a hand to his mouth.

As if summoned by magic, a bucket appears under his chin, just in time for Yuuri to lurch forward with a productive gag. Sick splatters the inside of the bucket, and Victor rubs his back soothingly, murmuring words of comfort. Besides the soup, Yuuri hasn’t eaten much, so it only takes a few more heaves before his stomach is empty. 

Apparently, it’s not enough to satisfy the relentless nausea, and Yuuri continues to dry heave for another ten minutes before collapsing back into the sofa. Victor’s hand moves from the small of his back to his forehead. “I think your fever is higher than before,” he says with a worried frown.

“I’ll be okay,” Yuuri slurs exhaustedly, trying to be reassuring.

Victor’s face is still pinched with worry, but he smiles a little at Yuuri’s words. “Yes, you will,” he promises, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s burning forehead. “Because I’m going to take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
